Sancti Castanas
| elemental damage =115 | crit chance =10.0 | crit damage =1.5 | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = }} The Sancti Castanas are an exclusive version of the Castanas available only from New Loka. It has higher base damage, status and critical chance as well as innate Purity effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages * Very high base damage. * Ammo efficient. * 100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, have 15% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. ** proc chains damage to enemies around it, making this weapon great against crowds. * Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. * User can detonate charges on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. * Up to 6 charges can be ready for detonation at the same time. * Two and one Polarities. * Has base damage type of , allowing Castanas to easily be modified to damage for Heavy Grineer units, damage for Ancient Infested units and damage for Corpus units. *Has an innate Purity effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. Disadvantages * Deals damage, which improves its utility against Robotic or Machinery-type foes but not others unless properly modded. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. * Explosions can damage the user. * Cannot destroy Arc Traps with explosion. * Low magazine size. * Low ammo capacity size of 30. ** Draws ammo from the Sniper ammo pool, which has the lowest drop chance of all ammo drops. * Has slow travel time (25m/s), making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. * Projectiles fly in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. * Can only have six charges out at once. ** Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of six charges. * Only able to zoom when no Castanas are out (zooming in will explode the Castanas). Comparisons * Sancti Castanas, compared to the Castanas: ** Higher base damage ( 115 vs. 100) ** Higher crit chance (10.0% vs 5.0%) ** Higher status chance (15.0% vs 10.0%) ** Innate Purity effect. ** Has an extra polarity. Acquisition *The Sancti Castanas can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending 100,000 Standing to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Castanas cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Weapon Loadouts Notes *The Sancti Castanas has an innate Purity effect identical to that found in New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Castanas will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% for 30 seconds. *These are the ONLY weapons in the entire game that innately come with 3 polarities installed (Two and one ), making modding extremely easy. **In this case, the polarity is very easy to use, as two polarities means that it will deal a lot of raw AND elemental damage after modding, meaning that mods that use the polarity like Deep Freeze is very efficient. Media SanctiCastanasCodex.png|Sancti Castanas in Codex. Warframe Sancti Castanas, Good Vibrations thequickdraw Warframe Sancti Castanas Build Guide (U15.8.1) See Also *Castanas, the original version. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons Category:副武器